vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotor (VLD)
Prince Lotor is the prince of the Galra Empire and son of Zarkon. He is slated to take over his father's role after Zarkon's obsession with the Black Lion, coupled with aid from the Galra rebel faction called the Blade of Marmora and their allies, led to the emperor's defeat at the hands of the Voltron team. With Zarkon in a comatose state under the care of Haggar, the witch has ordered the Empire's commanders to summon the prince. Appearance LotorBehind.png|Armor and sword. LotorHelmetless.png|Removing his helmet. Lotor has the appearance of a lean, muscular young man with pale lavender skin who is described as being small in the eyes of other Galra - a species known for their staggering height. His long white hair is slicked back behind his shoulders, reaching to the middle of his back in slightly wavy strands with shorter ones curving upward on either side at his shoulders. A long cluster of his bangs protrudes from his forehead and remains over his face. The details of his facial appearance are unknown, but he has pointed ears reminiscent of Alteans. He wears a mix of black and blue-gray armor, accented with deeper blue and bright orange. Personality The nature of the prince of the Galra Empire remains unknown. He is shown to have a commanding voice, invigorating morale in his military who salute him in respect, while advocating for the utter destruction of his enemies. In the same speech, he places value in the strength of his allies. Abilities Lotor is suggested to utilize a sword; he has such high skills in swordsmanship that he is confident enough to willingly battle and defeat an enemy with a sword before an audience of the Galra Empire's military. Trivia * According to Lauren Montgomery, series staff saw in the villainous prince of Defender of the Universe a character that could be molded to be cooler and more motivated, and she spoke disdainfully of the older generation Lotor's obsession with Allura.IGN with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, February 2017Entertainment Weekly with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, January 2017 * Joaquim Dos Santos describes Lotor as a very different threat from Zarkon. He also refers to Lotor as a "hot-shot prince" who is definitely "not his dad" and will be doing "cool stuff in the world". * During WonderCon 2017, a clip of Lotor was revealed to panel attendees. Because it was April Fool's Day, his face was hidden by the cow given to Lance in Space Mall.Voltron Twitter * In the same event, a teaser trailer was shown to attendees. It can be surmised from both clips that Lotor appears in the Galra Empire's gladiator arena before an audience of military members, including Throk, who do not recognize him because his helmet hides his appearance. The military is later shown standing in salute as Lotor gives a powerful speech.WonderCon 2017 * His armor bears heavy resemblance to the Galra found in the Weblum by Keith. * Lotor is based on the character Lotor of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Sincline of Beast King GoLion. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Galra Empire